Saya Tokido
|Name = Saya Tokido |kanji name = 朱鷺戸 沙耶 |romaji name = Tokido Saya |Gender = Female |Hair Color = Blonde |Eye Color = Cyan |Birthday = October 21 |Height = 156cm |Weight = 44kg |Size = 83 / 55 / 82 |Occupation = Student |Status = Alive |Japanese = Harumi Sakurai |Visual Novel = Little Busters! Ecstasy |Anime = Little Busters! EX Saya Tokido (朱鷺戸 沙耶, Tokido Saya) is one of the main heroines in Little Busters! EX and the anime adaption of the same name. Appearance : Saya's eye color is cyan, her hair color is blonde and she has two large white ribbons to tie it. Saya usually wears the school uniform and brings two pistols. Biography : Saya is a heroine who only appears in Little Busters! Ecstasy. In the daytime, she is a popular girl in her class at Riki's school due to her attractive face and figure, though is known to be a natural airhead. However, at night, she can be found at the school wandering around in order to protect a "treasure" from those she calls the "Darkness Executives", and even has to fight them for it. : Saya's true identity is Aya, a normal girl with a father as a doctor, who volunteered in various countries that are not well-off. Since they had to move frequently, she did not have enough time for any deep relationships with others or school. During her childhood, she briefly befriended Riki during her brief stay in Japan, playing soccer with each other. One day, when Saya and her father were about to return to Japan and end their traveling, Aya became involved in an accident due to a flood. She was on the verge of death when she, by chance, noticed the artificial world Kyousuke has created and decided to enter it. Inside, she materialized as Saya Tokido, a character from Kyousuke's favorite manga, which incidentally happened to be her favorite as well, given to her by a Japanese tourist. Due to this, Kyousuke originally thought she was created due to his hidden desire, and intended to leave her alone, but after seeing her interacting with Riki, he realizes that she is actually an "interloper" to his world and tries to make her leave, since her existence causes Riki to stray away from the others because he had been threatened by the "Darkness Executives" with Rin's life. Also, the Head of the "Darkness Executives" tells Saya at the beginning that she will be better off if she shot herself in the head. Trivia *Although she did not appear officially in the first season of the anime adaptation, she is seen in the crowd of pupils, in episode three, after Yuiko beats Masato. She also appeared in the unaired OVA and in one of the teaser trailers for the anime adaptation. *Jun Maeda once mentioned that Saya is his favorite character in the series. Quotes References and Citations Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Little Busters! Ecstasy Characters Category:Animation Characters Category:OVA Characters